Amores niños
by Lady Baudelaire
Summary: "Lily, que seas joven aún no quiere decir que no puedas amar". En donde Lily Luna es demasiado pequeña para estar enamorada.


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia de amor. Es para un reto y me tocó "diferencia de edad", decidí hacerla sobre los amores platónicos que tenemos cuando somos niños, a mí me ha pasado una vez y ahora lo vivo con mi prima. Espero que les guste, no se parece a lo que estoy acostumbrada (y amo las diferencias de edades), sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo _**Amores Niños**_ (originalmente titulada _Demasiado pequeña_ ).

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._ Los personajes y lugares mencionados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Es San Valentín y Lily Luna Potter suspira enamorada mientras mira los lirios que están sobre la mesada de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquiere, medio dudosa, al mismo tiempo que acaricia una flor. Luego la acerca a su nariz para inhalar el aroma. Exquisito.

Ginny, su madre, la observa con una mueca entre sorprendida y divertida. Su hija a veces le sale con cada asunto, que prefiere no decir nada.

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

— Que estás enamorada –contesta, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se escape de sus labios.

— Simplemente lo sabes –responde Ginny, mirándola con dulzura.

Lily sonríe y su única respuesta consiste en levantarse con rapidez y correr hacia las escaleras.

 _Niños_ …

— Mamá dijo que _simplemente lo sabría_ , Rose. El amor existe y estoy segura que amo a Teddy.

— Amor es una palabra muy fuerte, Lily. No estoy segura que sientas amor, quizás solo te guste, pero de todas formas él es muy mayor para ti. ¡Y es nuestro primo!

Gruñendo, Lily se sienta en el suelo de su habitación con los brazos cruzados. Rose es la invitada de su hermano Albus y una aguafiestas… ¡ella no está en su cabeza como para saber lo que siente!

Abre la boca para quejarse, pero no sabe que decir. Sabe de antemano que su prima le refutará, porque siempre quiere tener la razón, y sabe también que alguna de las dos terminará llorando luego de una discusión.

Para tener nueve años, Lily Luna actúa como una adulta, y hasta piensa como una. Le falta mucho por aprender, por supuesto, pero ya quiere ser grande para ser como su mamá: deportista y casada con un buen hombre, en su caso ella se casaría con Teddy Lupin.

— No tienes idea de qué es el amor –le replica su hermano Albus: ambos tienen los mismos ojos verdes, que ahora se enfrentan en una disputa sobre quién apartará la vista primero.

Lily se pone roja del enfado.

— Sé más que tú –contesta, aún más enojada.

— Lily, Albus, basta, tenemos visitas –suelta su padre.

Antes que su tío Ronald diga algo, su tía Hermione le golpea el brazo. Lily resopla, frustrada.

Todos podrían estar cenando en paz, si no fuera porque su hermano abrió su boca y soltó un comentario que horrorizaría –o divertiría– a los presentes. _Lily ama a Ted_ , dijo y aunque Rose trató de salvarla comentando que ella aún no sentía amor, todo empeoró cuando su tío respondió que era muy pequeña para estar enamorada y que posiblemente él se infartaría el día que su querida Rose le presentase un novio.

Ahora, la tensión está en el ambiente y Lily sabe que va a explotar si alguien vuelve a referirse a ella como _demasiado pequeña_.

Otra vez, nadie sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza pelirroja.

Al día siguiente ya no es San Valentín, es quince de febrero o mejor conocido como el cumpleaños de su primo Fred. Todos se reunirán en la Madriguera y entonces Lily podrá ver al amor de su vida.

Por suerte, la ocasión le permite vestirse con un bonito vestido rojo con corazones en distintos tonos rosas que su tía Luna le consiguió, encima se coloca una chaqueta rosada. Le pide a su mamá que le haga dos trenzas en una media cola y le deje el resto del cabello suelto e incluso le pide usar un poco de brillo labial. Cuando está lista, solo puede decir que se ve perfecta.

En las películas de amor muggle que ve con su tía Hermione, suele notar como las protagonistas se alistan para encontrarse con sus intereses amorosos, y eso es exactamente lo que ella está haciendo ahora.

En su casa, nadie le dice nada sobre su atuendo pues están acostumbrados a verla así de arreglada. En la Madriguera, tampoco es novedad.

— ¡Pero que nieta más preciosa! –le dice Molly Weasley en cuánto la ve, ella corre a sus brazos y la abraza.

Su abuela es la persona más cariñosa que ha conocido alguna vez y además, la más inteligente. Algo se ilumina en su brillante mente.

— ¡Abuela! –Saluda efusiva–, ¿puedes contestarme algo?

Ante el asentimiento de su abuela, continúa.

— ¿Puedo estar enamorada, verdad?

Decidida, Lily Luna Potter camina los pasos necesarios desde la cocina de la Madriguera hasta el patio, esperando encontrarse con Teddy y con ninguno de sus entrometidos parientes. Conversar con su abuela le ha aclarado la cabeza, de buena manera. Ahora sabe que a su edad si puede experimentar el amor y que, de hecho, puede hacerlo en cualquier momento de su vida.

Cuando llega a su destino, se sorprende de no encontrar a Ted por ningún lado. Desiste en preguntarle a cualquiera sobre él, pues a esta altura todos ya deben estar enterados de su enamoramiento. A lo lejos, en uno de los viejos árboles de la casa, junto a Victoire y bien escondidos, divisa una melena rojo fuego, de una tonalidad bastante distinta a la de los Weasley. Corre hasta allí.

Pero a sus nueve años no está preparada para la escena frente a sus ojos.

Es Ted, besando a Victoire.

Las lágrimas agrias caen sobre sus pecosas mejillas. Está oculta en una de las habitaciones, precisamente, la que comparte siempre con Rose y Victoire… ¡esa traidora!

No solloza, no emite sonido. El único ruido es el de sus primos divirtiéndose afuera, y ella sufriendo.

Ahora ya no quiere estar más enamorada. Odia a Teddy, odia a Victoire, y se niega a darle la razón a todos los que le han dicho que es muy pequeña.

Suspira con desgano al mismo momento que alguien toca la puerta.

Es la persona que menos quiere ver en este momento, pero aún así pasa y se sienta a su lado. El colchón se hunde por el peso, y a ella no le queda otra que mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo estás, Lily?

No responde.

— Sé que nos viste con Vic, es… es un pequeño secreto. Nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros y ahora tú. ¿Podrías guardarlo?

Resopla como contestación.

— Por favor –le pide Teddy Lupin y Lily no puede hacer más que asentir. Él sonríe–. Alguien me dijo por ahí que te gusta alguien, ¿es eso verdad?

Lily no puede mentirle, porque además de ser el _amor de su vida_ , es su mejor amigo. Es el único que se queda con ella en las tormentas y que le ha enseñado a montar en escoba, el único que no reniega ante sus caprichos y se los cumple, Ted es el único que la entiende y la apoya, en cada momento, y a ella no le importa que sea diez años más grande, es su mejor amigo y su confidente de travesuras, él es… una parte importante de su corta vida.

Lily asiente con timidez, poco propia de ella.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado?

 _¿Debería confesar?_ Piensa y se recuerda a sí misma que lo vio besándose con su prima un par de minutos antes. La respuesta es clara: no.

— Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero sabes que puedo guardar un secreto.

Ted cambia el color de su cabello a un púrpura brillante, su preferido. Él está intentado que diga algo.

— Lily –la examina, ella sigue acostada y mirando al techo, sin prestarle casi atención aunque sus oídos están a la escucha–, sé lo que sientes y yo no quiero realmente decirte esto, pero es la verdad. Amo a Victoire y soy muy mayor para ti. Aprecio mucho el cariño que me tienes y quiero que seamos amigos, en serio. Lo hemos sido toda la vida y realmente no me imagino sin ti a mi lado. A veces creo que eres demasiado pequeña para entender…

— Estoy cansada de ser demasiado pequeña –lo corta–. Para todo. Papá, mamá, mis tíos y todos dicen que soy demasiado pequeña para hacer cosas. Seguro cuando crezca seré "demasiado grande", yo solo quiero…

— ¿Qué quieres, Lily?

Se le pasan por la cabeza cientos de respuestas dignas de películas de amor, pero ninguna la parece bien. Quiere tranquilidad, ser feliz, vivir, y un sinfín de cosas más, algunas que todavía no termina de entender. Sin embargo, una frase que su hermano mayor James suele repetir diariamente se le cruza.

— Quiero que me tomen en serio.

— Lily, te toman en serio –pero Teddy no puede terminar.

— No… no lo hacen. Simplemente no lo hacen.

Después de huir de la incómoda conversación con Ted, Lily tiene en claro tres cosas:

La primera, nadie la toma en serio por su edad.

La segunda, no puede confiar más en Victoire Weasley.

La tercera y la más dolorosa, ya no ama a Ted Lupin. En efecto, está _des_ enamorada.

Sin embargo, sabe que para empezar a ser tenida en cuenta como alguien madura, debe actuar como una adulta. Una niña saldría corriendo de una plática meramente inconfortable, pero una adulta se quedaría y enfrentaría lo que fuese. Así que, muy a su pesar, regresa a donde dejó a un descolocado Teddy y le dice:

— No iba a funcionar, Rose tenía razón.

— Rose siempre tiene razón –bromea, con una sonrisa–. Lily, que seas joven aún no quiere decir que no puedas amar, que no puedas querer. Simplemente, hay cosas que queremos que se den en un determinado tiempo y no lo hacen. Tal vez no sea tu destino enamorarte ahora, tal vez te enamores la próxima vez que golpeen la puerta.

— Lo siento –se disculpa.

Teddy es muy inteligente también, así que le cree. Le sonríe y se despide con la mano.

Cuando va a abrir la puerta, alguien lo hace por ella. Un par de ojos azules es lo primero que divisa.

— Lorcan, ¿qué ocurre? –inquiere.

— Lily, te estábamos esperando para buscar nargles. ¿Vienes?

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza antes de mirar a Teddy por última vez. Lo último que escucha antes de irse es un " _te lo dije_ " y una carcajada fugaz.


End file.
